1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool for applying torque to lug nuts on the wheel of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
It is desirable to provide a lug wrench with motor vehicles for use by the operator. Traditionally, cross-type lug wrenches have been used, which provide two handles for applying torque. This configuration makes it possible for most users to apply sufficient torque for tightening wheel lug nuts. However, cross-type lug wrenches require a large storage space inside the vehicle.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,257 to Engel to provide a tool for applying torque to wheel lug nuts wherein the tool comprises two arm portions that are pivotable relative to one another about a hinge pin between (1) a folded position for compact storage within the motor vehicle an (2) an extended position for increased leverage during application of torque to the wheel lug nuts. The use of the hinge pin is undesirable because the pin itself is an added cost and is difficult to handle and properly install between the two wrench arms during assembly.
It is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,730 to Berry to provide a tool for removing and replacing lug nuts that includes a collapsible inner and outer tube. In the Berry patent a spring loaded detent plug is provided to restrict the inner tube from coming out of the outer tube in several telescoping positions. The use of a spring loaded plug is undesirable because the plug, the spring, and the associated holes are added costs for manufacturing, and make the tool more difficult to use.
There is a need for a lug wrench which can be stored in a small space in a motor vehicle that is inexpensive to make, easy to use, and will enable most users to be able to create sufficient torque to tighten lug nuts on a motor vehicle.
It is an object of the invention to meet the above-described need. To meet this need one aspect of the present invention provides a tool for applying torque to turnable fasteners for fastening or removing a wheel on a motor vehicle. The tool includes a first arm portion having a fastener coupling structure constructed and arranged to be removably coupled to a fastener for turning the fastener about a turning axis through the center of the fastener. The first arm portion extends on a longitudinal axis in a transverse direction with respect to the turning axis. Thus torque can be applied to the fastener to affect turning thereof in either direction about the turning axis via the fastener coupling structure. The torque can be applied by applying a force generally circumferential to the turning axis to the first arm portion in longitudinally spaced relation to the turning axis when the fastener coupling structure is removably coupled to the fastener.
The tool also includes a second arm portion capable of applying an increased torque to the turnable fastener via the first arm portion. The increased torque can be applied by manually applying a force generally circumferential to the turning axis to the second arm portion in longitudinally spaced relation to the turning axis when the second arm portion is in a longitudinally extended position with respect to the first arm portion.
The tool further includes cooperating structure on the first arm portion and the second arm portion constructed and disposed to (1) allow the second arm portion to be rotated about the longitudinal axis with respect to the first arm portion between an interlocked longitudinally extended position and a released longitudinally extended position, (2) allow the second arm portion to be extended or retracted generally longitudinally with respect to the first arm portion between the released longitudinally extended position and a longitudinally retracted position, and (3) prevent the second arm portion from retracting generally longitudinally when the second arm portion is in the interlocked longitudinally extended position. In the longitudinally retracted position, the tool is of a length suitable for storage.
Another aspect of the current invention provides a method for applying torque to turnable fasteners for fastening or removing a wheel on a motor vehicle. The method includes providing a tool having a first arm portion with a fastener coupling structure which may be removably coupled with a turnable fastener. The first arm portion extends on a longitudinal axis in a transverse direction with respect to a turning axis through the center of the turnable fastener. The tool also has second arm portion mounted to the first arm portion for longitudinal relative movement with respect to said first arm portion.
The method also includes removing the tool from a storage location within the motor vehicle, the tool being in a longitudinally retracted position suitable for storage. The second arm portion is then extended generally longitudinally with respect to the first arm portion to a released longitudinally extended position. The second arm portion is then rotated about the longitudinal axis with respect to the first arm portion to an interlocked longitudinally extended position. The fastener coupling structure is then coupled to the turnable fastener. A force generally circumferential to the turning axis is then manually applied to the second arm portion in longitudinally spaced relation to the turning axis to apply via the first arm portion a torque to affect turning of the turnable fastener. The previous step is repeated on a plurality of fasteners until the wheel is fully fastened to the motor vehicle or fully removed from the motor vehicle. The second arm portion is then rotated about the longitudinal axis with respect to the first arm portion thereby returning the second arm portion to the released longitudinally extended position. The second arm portion is then retracted generally longitudinally with respect to the first arm portion thereby returning the second arm portion to the longitudinally retracted position so that the tool is of a length suitable for storage in the storage location, and the tool is returned to the storage location within the motor vehicle.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, the accompanying drawings and the appended claims.